Sky of Fairy Tail
by CFX328
Summary: It's Tsuna's 17th birthday! But things don't go as plan, causing Tsuna to get thrown into the nation of Fiore. There he will encounter new friends and enemies. Join Tsuna as he journeys this land to find a way back home to Namimori. Tsuna x Harem, Yamamoto x Juvia, Hibari x Ultear. Main pairing much later in the story. WE BACK! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!
1. Chapter 1

(AN/ Hey guys, I'm here with a new story for you all. It's a Hitman Reborn x Fairy Tail crossover. I've been waiting for so long to do this one. I LOVE Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail is pretty good too. This is after the events of the last arc of Hitman Reborn and the first episode of Fairy Tail. PLEASE be sure to review the story and give your suggestions. Keep in mind that this is a Tsuna x Harem Fanfic story, I'm only going to have a maximum of 3-4 females maybe 5. I already have two I choose so you guys vote for the other three. Anyway let's get on to the story!)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**(Namimori Park-Night Time)**

We find ourselves at Namimori Park after hours. The usually lively park filled with little kids playing around and laughing and adults conversing about business and such was completely quiet, void of any noise. The only sounds were the faint screeching of the playground swings, the chirping of the crickets and the howling winds. Suddenly footsteps could be heard in the distance, getting louder as the person got closer. Then the person finally spoke for the first time.

"Worst Birthday **Ever**!" the figure said in a sulking tone

The voice belonged to a short young male with brown hair that defied the laws of gravity. He had kind, gentle warm chocolate brown eyes that held a sense of harmony. He wore a red hoodie over a yellow shirt that said the number 27 on it and wore a chain necklace with a orange pacifier hanging from it. He also wore blue jeans that had a sliver chain hanging from the side, and had orange sneakers. It was the 10th heir of the powerful Vongola family, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"How could today get any worse?" he said crying anime tears as he kept walking through the park. 'It hurts to even remember what happen.' Tsuna thought depressed.

_(Flash Back: 1 hour ago)_

"_HAPPY BRITHDAY TSUNA!" everyone yelled._

"_Thank you everyone."Tsuna said greatfully._

_They were at Tsuna's house in the kitchen, all gathered around a long dinner table with Tsuna at the end. All of his closest friends were there to celebrate his birthday. Yamamoto was there being his usual cheery, carefree self laughing it up. Gokudera was just scoffed and glared daggers at Yamamoto for being so upbeat all the time but he was happy for his boss too. Ryohei was running around shouting "EXTREME!" punching the air. Lambo was being is usual idiotic self running around the table with I-Pin chasing to stop him from causing trouble. Kyoko and Haru were smiling warmly at Tsuna. Chrome was quiet but she still smiled shyly at him. Mukuro was unfortunately not here as he was still in the Vindice Facility in his water prison. Bianchi was there and so were Fuuta to her left. Surprisingly, Hibari was at the birthday party, but he was over sitting in the corner couple feet from everyone just sleeping which made Tsuna sweatdrop. And of course his lovely mother, Nana was there as well holding a plate with birthday cake on it that had the number 17 on it. And lastly, his father, Imetsu was on the floor drunk sleeping mumbling "Nana" under his breath. _

'_What a father.' Tsuna thought sarcastically. But wait…. There's someone missing in the party_

_._

"_Where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked curiously._

"_Reborn-san said he had a quick errand to run, he'll be back 10__th__." Gokudera reassured as Nana walked up to Tsuna with the cake._

"_Okay now~, it's now time for the birthday boy to make his wish~." Nana sang. "Mom, please stop its embrassing." Tsuna pleaded blushing from embarrassment. _

"_Gomen, alright everyone be quiet." She said as she sent down the cake at the same time that everyone got quiet and turned their attention to Tsuna._

_Tsuna stared at the cake for a moment then looked up at his friends and family as they all nodded in confirmation. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish…that we can all stay friends forever." He wished with a smile as he bent down and blew out the candles._

_There was silence for a few moments until it was broken by the sound of clapping and cheering. "Good wish eh guys, hahaha." Yamamoto chuckled. _

"_Baka, of course it was a good wish if the 10__th__ said it." Gokudera scoffed looking the other way._

"_It was amazing to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted in agreement._

"_Will you shut up Turf Top!" Gokudera shouted in annoyance._

"_Who you callin' Turf Top, Octopus Head!" Ryohei shouted back in his face. Sparks could be seen emitting from each other going in an all out war._

_Tsuna just sweatdropped__**.'Uh-oh.'**__ He thought worriedly until Bianchi stepped in. _

"_Hayato." She said as Gokudera turned around._

"_What is it." he said curtly before Bianchi took of the goggles she was wearing. Gokudera stared at her blankly before his face turn a couple shades green and his cheeks puffed up. "Crap!" he muttered before he fainted._

"_Don't you think that's a little much?" Tsuna said sweatdropping even harder, Tsuna's been sweatdropping a lot hasn't he?_

"_I thought it was a great wish Tsu-kun." Kyoko said flashing him a smile that made him blush a bit. _

"_Haru agrees with her, it was just amazing." Haru said with dreamy eyes staring towards Tsuna that made him nervous. _

"_It was a good wish, Bossu." Chrome said quietly blushing slightly._

"_The great Lambo-sama would make a better wish." Lambo said rudely._

"_LAMBO!" shouted Fuuta and I-Pin in unison. _

"_Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong." He denied sticking his tongue out than ran away with I-Pin chasing him. Tsuna sighed in annoyance, would things get any worse._

"_Who does it feel to be 17 now?" a voice called out startling Tsuna. _

"_W-whoo's there?" Tsuna questioned looking around for the source of the voice. Suddenly the birthday cake in front of Tsuna started to shake, getting everyone's attention. The cake then started to open up in the middle and a small figure popped. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise…and horror at the sight in front of him. It was him, one of the seven(eight really) strongest babies in the world. The famous hitman that strikes fear into the hearts of men. It was the Sun Arocobaleno, Reborn. Or better known as Tsuna's sadistic, Spartan-like home tutor._

"_Ciaossu." Reborn greeted. _

"_Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. __**'How in the world was he in the birthday cake with no**__**openings!'.**__ Tsuna thought in disbelief._

"_I am a man of many talents." Reborn stated mysteriously reading Tsuna's mind._

"_Would you stop reading my mind all the time?!" Tsuna exclaimed._

"_You don't look happy to see me." Reborn started as his chameleon partner, Leon appeared out of his hair and jumped on his hand, shifting into to a gun that was then pointed at Tsuna, making him freeze up. _

"_Smile." Reborn commanded._

"_HHIIEE! Okay!" Tsuna shouted smiling nervously. Tsuna then noticed something he didn't notice before. Reborn seemed to be wearing a clown suit, even with the big shoes and red nose. _

"_What's with the new get up?" Tsuna asked sweatdropping._

"_It's something I made for this special kind of occasion ." Reborn explained as the press on the button on a goofy flower pin he wore with the suit, as water sprayed out and hit Tsuna dead center in the face. _

"_I'm glad you could make it, Reborn-kun." Nana said greatfully and everyone nodded right as Gokudera started to regain consciousness(you thought I forgot about him, hahaha!)._

"_Reborn~" Bianchi cooed as she stared at him with love struck eyes._

"_Tsuna." Reborn said getting Tsuna's attention. _

"_Huh?" was Tsuna's smart reply._

"_How about for a birthday gift….." Reborn said as Tsuna and the others leaned in anxiously. "…..we go on a new mission." He finished as everyone(except for Hibari and Imetsu) face faulted._

"_NOOOO!" Tsuna shouted._

"_Okay everyone it's time for the presents~" Nana announced. But before they could get started….._

"_Who woke me up from my slumber." A voice said in a cold tone that sent chills down Tsuna's spine. The figure was revealed to be the cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari who didn't exactly pleased that his nap was disrupted. _

"_H-H-Hibari-san" Tsuna said in fear. __**'The beast has awakened to rain hell.'**_

"_Anyone who disturbs my sleep will…" Hibari said as he pulled out his tonfas. "Be bitten to death." He finshed in a cold and cool tone. _

"_H-Hibari-san, I-I-I can explain-" Tsuna stuttered but Gokudera then stepped in for his defense._

"_What gives you the right to talk to the 10__th__ like that!?" Gokudera shouted getting in Hibari's face. Just as it looked like they were going to fight, Yamamoto stepped in between them. _

"_Maa Maa guys, there's no need to fight about this." Yamamoto said putting his hands on their shoulders. _

_Big Mistake. As soon as Yamamoto's hand came in contact with Hibari's shoulder, that set him off the edge. Hibari swung his right tonfa, aiming for Yamamoto's head. Fortunately, Yamamoto's reflexes were quick as he skillfully dodged to side, effectively avoiding the attack. But that only seemed to piss Hibari off further, as he kept swinging and jabbing but Yamamoto kept ducking and weaving. _

"_Please stop!" Tsuna pleaded not wanting for his birthday party to get ruined. In the distance, Lambo was watching the confrontation happening not really knowing what was going on. Until his little mind finally came up with something. _

'_Lambo-san wants to play games too!' he thought. Lambo then ran to the middle of the dinner table and reached inside his afro. "Lambo-san wants to play tag too!" he said pulling out pink grenades._

_Tsuna eyes almost literally popped out off his skull when he saw the grenades. _

"_Grenades!" Tsuna exclaimed. __**'Who even uses grenades to play tag anyway?' **_

"_Tag, your all it!" Lambo shouted as he threw the grenades all over the dinner table and in the birthday cake. _

"_No, the cake!" Tsuna shouted as he tried to get the grenade out of the cake. But to no avail, as he accidentally slipped on a soda can. "Ow…" he said as he slowly recovered. But just as he recovered, the grenades started to glow bright. Tsuna's eyes widened in fear as he realized it was too late. _

"_HHHHIIIIIEEEEE!" he screamed as the grenades exploded._

_**BOOM!**_

_The room was filled with thick black smoke. Everyone coughed and hacked trying to get fresh air. As the smoke cleared everyone was revealed to be alright with no smoke or ash on them. Well, almost everyone was alright…. Tsuna was lying on the ground covered head to toe in ash as he comically coughed out a puff of smoke. As Tsuna finally got up he saw everyone's eyes expect for Hibari and Imetsu (who was still asleep even though there was a huge explosion XD) were widened in shock. Tsuna was confused for a moment, until he followed where they're eyes was staring at. Tsuna was at a complete loss for words at what he saw. The dinner table was completely destroyed. Plates were broken and brunt, the food was all brunt to a crisp and even the presents were completely eradicated. But what Tsuna was most shocked about was the birthday cake. The cake that his mother, Kyoko and Haru worked so hard to make was nothing but ash. The only thing you could see was a faded 17 written in brunt frosting. _

"_The cake." Kyoko and Haru said in unison, disappointed that they're hard work was for nothing._

"_Dammit, it was all because of you stupid cow!" Gokudera growled pointing his finger at Lambo. Lambo put this hands up in defense. _

"_Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" Lambo denied. Tsuna walked to the table until he was in front of the destroyed cake. He bent down and just stared at it for awhile. _

"_Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said worriedly. Tsuna dipped his finger into the frosting and then brought the finger up to his face. He watched as the frosting on his finger was blown away by the wind. He then started to shake worrying his friends. He then suddenly shouted. _

"_NNNNNOOOOOO!" he screamed dramatically looking up to the ceiling._

_(Flash Back End)_

And that's how Tsuna got here in the park. Tsuna continued on the walkway until he stopped near a fountain.

"If I could have one good day, just one I would give anything in the world." Tsuna said. He then started to cry anime tears. _'Could today get any worse than it already is?'_ he thought.

The sound of water flowing got his attention as he turned to the source. "The fountain..." Tsuna muttered.

Then a thought clicked in his brain. _'That's it! Maybe if I wish to the fountain, my wish will come true!'_ Tsuna thought excitedly. He rummaged through his pockets until he pulled out a quarter. He was about to throw it in until he stopped.

"What am I thinking? No way that my wish will come true with my luck." He said sadly.

Tsuna was always known as Dame-Tsuna by his classmates in middle school. The reason was because of his terrible track record. He always got bad scores on quizzes and tests, as his highest scores were on an average of 10 points. His physical skills were downright below average, and he was known for always tripping on nothing. How could a wish come true for a guy like him.

"Maybe….." Tsuna muttered lost in thought.

Maybe this was his big chance for something better in his life. Don't get him wrong, he does care about his friends and family but sometimes he just needs a break from it all. So if he was lucky enough he could maybe get something like a surprise vacation with his mother and father or something like that. He thought about it for a few more minutes before he finally decided that it was worth a shot.

"Here goes nothing." Tsuna said as he walked up closer to the fountain until he was staring straight into the crystal clear water. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I wish…." He started as the water started to move faster but he didn't notice. "That something good can happen to me for once in my life." He finished as he took the quarter and tossed it into the water below. He waited for a few minutes with his eyes still closed before he sighed in disappointment.

"Should've known it wouldn't happen." Tsuna whined. "I should get back to the others, there probably worried about me."

He was about to leave when something grabbed his attention. The ground was illuminated with a purple glow for some reason. He looked around for the source until he looked up. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion at what he saw. The moon's usual dull shade of gray was replaced by that of a violet the moon always like this?

'_Ok, something is going on here and I don't like it.'_ Tsuna thought nervously staring at the strange moon. Then the sound of water bubbling caught his ears.

"Huh?" Tsuna said as he looked back at the fountain. But there was something off about the fountain this time as it seemed that the water inside was boiling. Tsuna was about to make a run for it when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Part of him was telling him to get out of there, but the other was telling him to check it out. Tsuna thought hard about it for awhile, until he choose the latter as curiosity got the best of him. He slowly walked back in front of the fountain and peeked his head over to see what happen. What he saw next completely shocked him. The once crystal clear fountain water was a mucky purple swamp.

"And I think that's my cue to get out of here!" Tsuna yelped quickly backing away.

But before he could get away, something pressed on his back. Tsuna froze in fear as that something felt like a hand. He slowly looked behind him to see a stranger wearing a purple cloak, covering the person's face. Before he could scream one of his famous girlish screams with unseen strength the person push Tsuna, sending him flying until he landed in the purple waters of the fountain. Tsuna quickly pulled his head out of the water so he wouldn't drown.

'_What just happened!?'_ Tsuna thought exasperatedly. He then turned his attention to the figure in the purple cloak.

"W-who are you?" Tsuna said nervously. The figure didn't say anything which creeped Tsuna out more. He then moved to get out of the water, but found that he couldn't move an inch. "What's going on!?" Tsuna shouted as he tried to stand up but to no avail as he stayed in place.

"Huh." Tsuna said confused as the figure seemed to get taller by the second. Tsuna gasped and panicked as he realized he was sinking in the water. "Help!" He cried out as he sunk faster due to him wriggling around.

"It's time…." The mysterious figure spoke up with a feminine voice. Tsuna was even more confused now.

"What…. are you….talking about?!" Tsuna yelled as the mucky water started to cover his mouth. Tsuna eyes widened in fear as it looked like he couldn't escape. _'This is the exact opposite of a good wish!'_ Tsuna panicked in his head. Tsuna was now completely submerged in the purple water.

"_**Welcome to Fiore,….. Tsuna-kun"**_ was the last thing Tsuna heard before darkness took over his vision as he finally pasted out.

**(Fiore)**

The kingdom of Fiore. A neutral population of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is sold and bought there like anything else and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives. There are even some who make a living using magic. These people are referred to as wizards. These wizards belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them. There are many guilds in the kingdom, and there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town. A guild from which countless legends were once born. Nay, one that will continue to make legends as well into the future.

It's name…..is Fairy Tail.

**(Fiore-Hargeon Town- Train station)**

The port town of Fiore, Hargeon Town. A place where people can go to fish, set up shops and can board the train to get to place to place. People where leaving with all their luggage and companions. Well, everyone except for two…

"Umm, sir?" The train conductor spoke hesitantly from inside the train.

"We've reached Hargeon, Natsu! Get up! Get up!" a voice whined. The owner of the voice was a bipedal blue cat which seemed to have a green sack on its back.

"I-Is he going to be alright?" The conductor asked sweatdropping.

"Aye! This always happens to him." The blue cat replied.

"Never again….I'm never riding a train again." A new voice groaned.

The voice belonged to a human male who looked to be about 17 or 18. One of the weird things about him was his spiky rosy pink hair. He had squinty black eyes, almost like those of a dragons's eyes . He wore a long white and black scarf with the design of scales on it. To top it off, he wore a large red robe over his body with a green backpack and pair of black sandals. This person seems to be the one the blue cat referred to as Natsu.

"If our information is correct, the Salamander should be in this town." The bipedal cat stated as he walked to the exit of the train. "Let's go." The cat said to Natsu.

"H-Hey, gimme a minute will ya…." Natsu groaned with his head out the window to get some air. The blue cat continued off the train before being stopped by Natsu calling out to him.

"HAPPY!" the blue cat now known as Happy turned around. "HEEELLPPP MMMMEEEE!" Natsu shouted as he was taken away by the train, comically crying. Happy watched as the train went off into the distance.

"He left." Happy acknowledged as he walked off to follow the train.

**(Fiore-Hargeon Town- Magic Shop)**

"What?" a female voice said in disappointment. She was talking to the store owner of the magic shop they were in.

"This is the only magic shop in this town?" the girl asked in disbelief.

The young woman had brown eyes and blonde hair that was tied in one part with a blue ribbon while the rest hung loose. She wore a white and blue vest and a blue skirt. She wore a brown belt with three gold and sliver keys clipped on a key ring. Also, she wore a black wrist band on her right hand. And to top it all off, the woman had an incredible physique as for her large breast and curvaceous body.

"Yeah, this is more of a fishing town than a magic town." The old shopkeeper said sadly as the girl gave a disappointed look "Not even a tenth of the town uses magic, this shop mostly focuses on traveling wizards."

"Aww, all this way for nothing?" the blonde huffed.

"Now, now! Don't say that! Take a look!" the old man quickly said rummaging through his drawer to find something. He pulled out a pink rectangular device with a dial-like button and small crystal ball embedded in it.

"This **Colors Magic** is popular with the girls." The shopkeeper stated with glee. "It can change the color of your clothes to match how you feel that day."The old clerk rotated the dial on the device and a green magic circle emerged from it.

"Changey- Change!~" the old man chanted, and his attire change to a purple color.

"I already have one of those." the girl replied uninterestedly, looking around the shop. "I'm looking for powerful gate keys…"

"Gates, huh? That's a rare request." the old owner hummed.

The blonde woman looked around until she spotted something that caught her interest. Inside a brown wooden box was a sliver key with a strange ornament in the base of the handle.

"**The White Doggy!**" the blonde exclaimed.

"But that one's really not all that powerful…." the old man trailed off.

"That's okay! I've been looking everywhere for it!" the girl squealed. "How much for it!?" she pleaded with hopeful eyes.

"20,000 Jewel." he shopkeeper stated, giving a peace sign. Then there was a moment of silence.

"How…..much was it?" the female wizard repeated slowly sweatdropping.

"It's 20,000 Jewel." He repeated again. The air became silent again, the only sound that was heard was the clock ticking repeatedly. The young blonde climbed atop the counter and did her best sexual pose.

"How much was it again, you big handsome man?~" she purred seductively and gave the old man a wink.

**(5 minutes later…..)**

"Argh! He only lowered it by 1,000 Jewel!" the blonde wizard growled as she stomped furiously down the street. "Is that the most my charms are worth?" "And the fact that it's an everyday price makes it even worse!"

The sound of women screaming like fangirls snapped the blonde out of her fit of rage. She looked over the bridge to see a large crowd of women gathered around the town center.

'_I wonder what's going on over there?'_ she thought curiously. Two girls rushed by the blonde, both girls were giggling in excitement.

"The famous wizard is here!" one girl cheered.

"It's Mr. Salamander!" the other squealed excitedly.

"Salamander?" the blonde woman pondered, trying to remember where she heard that name before. Something came to her as she clapped her hands in anticipation. "The wizard who can use magic you can't buy in stores? He's in town?!" she shouted to no one in particular and took off to meet this famous wizard.

**(Fiore-Hargeon Town-Alleyway)**

"Man…I ended up riding the train twice…" Natsu groaned as he and his partner Happy strode down the alley.

"You're no good when it comes to riding things." Happy stated.

"Not to mention I'm hungry…" Natsu grumbled

"And we don't have any money." Happy added.

"Hey, Happy. This Salamander has to be Igneel, right?" Natsu questioned Happy.

"Aye! Igneel is the only fire dragon I can think of." Happy answered.

"Gotcha." Natsu said. In the distance they saw a horde of girls in the center of town, shouting things a "Salamander".

"Salamander?!" both Natsu and Happy yelled in unison, they rushed to the crowd.

"Well speak of the devil, he's here!" Natsu cheered excitedly.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

**(Fiore-Hargeon Town-Town Center)**

In the town center was a large crowd of women, all screaming with love-struck eyes. In the center of the fangirls was the male that they're fawning over. He was a tall and skinny man with short dark blue spiky hair that jutted outwards. Above his dark squinted eyes was the most distinctive feature of him. Atop the right side of his forehead was a tattoo of an X. He wore a dark high collard cape with weird patters on them. Underneath the cape he wore a simple long-sleeved white shirt with outlined edges with light red pinstriped pants with visible hems, and dark shoes to match. It was the famous wizard, Salamander.

Salamander blew a kiss to the crowd of girls, making them all go crazy. Among the females was the blonde haired wizard. She stared at Salamander dumbfoundedly with a blush on her cheeks.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ she thought as her heart thumped and thumped. _'What's going on with me?!'_

"You're too kind." Salamander smiled gesturing to the love-struck girls. He noticed the blonde woman behind him and glanced at her.

'_H-He looked at me!' _she gasped, her heart started to beat faster. _'Is it because he is a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing?' _The girl literally floated over to him. _'Could it be….could I be in…..'_

"Igneel!" shouted Natsu as he and Happy pushed past the horde. The blonde suddenly snapped out of her trance at the sight of Natsu. Natsu and the pretty boy stared at each other for a moment.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked confused, causing Salamander to comically gasp.

"Would the name "Salamander" ring any bells?" Salamander said while doing a flashy pose. Salamander turned and gasped to see that Natsu and Happy were already leaving. "You're leaving so soon?! "

The surround groups of women immediately got pissed and they all comically beat up Natsu.

"What's up with you chicks?!" a bruised and beaten Natsu yelled pinned on the ground.

"Now, now. That's enough, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Salamander reassured bringing all eyes back to him, the blonde glared at Salamander suspiciously. "What! I got it!" Salamander pulled out a whiteboard and marker and started writing. "Here's my autograph. Feel free to brag to your friends."

"No thanks…." Natsu replied disinterestedly. That triggered another spark for the women as Natsu got yet another beating.

Something happen that nobody seemed to take notice of.

High up in the sky the air seemed to distort. A patch of the sky shifted colors from sky blue to a more violet shade in mere seconds. The purple spot suddenly began to ripple like the surface of water. Something quickly shot out of the purple space, rocketing to the ground below.

"Well, I have business at the port, so I must be off." Salamander announced sadly.

"Aww! You're leaving already!" the love-struck fangirls yelled in disappointment, Salamander raised his hand.

"**Red Car-"**

_Wham!_

A force suddenly collided with Salamander, causing him to slam to the ground, kicking up dust. Everyone shielded their eyes from the debris. When the dust finally cleared, all gasped at what they saw. A short figure laid unconscious on the ground, hood shrouding the person's face. All stared with mixed expressions of shock and surprise.

"Hey…. Are you all right?" the blonde haired girl spoke worriedly, move to help the figure. She stopped in her tracks as the figure began to move.

"Hn….." the figure groaned slowly sitting up. The hood covering the figure's face fell back, revealing the person's face.

The figure was a young boy with unkempt brown hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. Opening his eyes, he had a pair of warm brown irises that radiated kindness and selflessness. It was none other than the 10th generation mafia boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The blonde found herself slightly blushing at the sight of mysterious boy. _'He's kinda cute.'_

Tsuna blinked as he stared blankly at the crowd. He then had the appropriate reaction.

"HHHHHHIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked girlishly, quickly standing up. Looking at his surroundings, Tsuna seemed to be in a sort of modern mid-evil town. The streets were made of cobblestone, weird looking animals walking and strangely shaped houses. Taking everything in, not to mention the women (Natsu and Happy too) around him, looking with dumbfounded faces, Tsuna came to one conclusion….

_I don't think I'm in Namimori anymore….._

AN/ Hey guys, CFX here. I hope you liked the first chapter for this story. No action but don't worry next chapter will have some action. For people how don't like harems, I am sorry but I thought it would be funny this way. You guys get to choose who is in the harem, so give me a character in the review or PM me, doesn't matter.

There's one more thing I want to say; The reason why my other fanfic, "Knight of the Sky is taking so long is because I have to study the anime. I'm also deciding if I want to have OCs and create my own story arcs. I really don't want it to become a dead fic so if you can give me some ideas and I will give it some consideration.

Thanks for reading and have yo self a damn good day…. or night or…whatever.

Ciao~CFX328


	2. Update

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

_**Update**_

Hey guys, CFX328 here with a small update for you all. I know that A LOT of you are waiting for the next chapter of this crossover. While it WAS supposed to be on January 18, some really (Excuse my French) FUCKING STUPID SHIT HAPPENDED TO ME! (Sigh…) Okay so here is what happened. I was actually in the revision process of the second chapter, when my stupid ass computer CRASHED on me. Unfortunately, the crash resulted in most of my computer files to disappear. AAAARGGGHH! The whole situation really left me in a state of major depression (Not really, I was just UBER pissed off. LOL) But then I saw you guys in the comments that really wanted me to continue this story. It really made me feel confident enough to even keep going. If there is one thing I hate doing, it's making people wait forever. One other thing want to let you guys know. It is really is kinda hard for me to update chapters at an consistent speed due to the fact that I share a computer with multiple people. BUUUTTTTT, the good news is that in a couple months I am getting a personal laptop, so updates should be MUCH faster. Well this is all I have to say for now. But please let me know any questions you have regarding the story. The next chapter should and **WILL** be in a couple days. See ya soon and have a daymn good day ya'll~ CFX328

**Pairings I thought of for Sky of Fairy Tail (Please let me know what you think of them):**

**Tsuna x Lucy x Erza x Mirajane x (Insert Here)**

**Gokudera x Levy**

**Yamamoto x Juvia or Yamamoto x Kagura**

**Hibari x Ultear**

**Lambo x Wendy**

**Also, please let me know if you would like more OCs in this story, since we technically already have one.**


	3. Chapter 2

AN/Hey guys, CFX here with the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to get this one out, I know a lot of you want me to continue. I just want to let you all know now that updates are going to be a little slow. The reason being is that one: my school life, two: I share a computer and three: I am working on other crossovers I plan to release in the future. After a couple more chapters, I plan to release the first chapter of my new crossover, Sonic the Hedgehog x RWBY. If you want to know what some of the things I'm am working on is, please go to my bio page to get more info. Now, some of you want some more information on the story. I'm going to answer some of those questions for you all. Yes, I will bring the Vongola Guardians to Fiore but not until the Phantom Lord Arc. As for the harem, I am going to just tell you who the first two girls are. They are Lucy Heartfilla and Erza Scarlet(A.K.A. MY Waifu). I already have one more that is in, but I won't say. Oh yeah one more thing, THIS IS A STRICT GIRL HAREM. I'm not really into yaoi, but I could do yuri if you want maybe… Enough of my rambling, now please enjoy the chapter.

**Today Flame: I do not know if I want to have a multi flame Tsuna, but I will give it some consideration. Yes Tsuna can go into Hyper Dying Will Mode without the use of pills. I will explain it in a later chapter. Also I'm SO sorry for taking so long :(**

**Today Flame: Okay First off I AM NOT bringing the guardians over to steal all the "original" pairings. Actually I choose these pairings because: 1. They actually make sense, 2. Pairings like Gruvia, NaLu and Jerza are SOOOOOO overdone, so I wanted to mix things up. And as for Lambo, three words for you. SEVEN YEAR TIMESKIP! The time skip will result in Lambo turning fourteen, due to the fact that this takes place two years after Hitman Reborn canon. **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the rights to Kateyoshi Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail series

_**...**_

_**Sky of Fairy Tail **_

_**Chapter 2**_

…

The large crowd of women stared dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of our Vongola boss. Tsuna stared back with an equally dumbfounded look of his own.

'_Where am I?!'_ Tsuna panicked inwardly. First he was at the fountain at Namimori Park and now he's in some sort of town you would see in a fantasy video game. He gasped as something sparked in his head:

_Welcome to Fiore, Tsuna-kun…._

That's right! He was thrown into the purple fountain by the mysterious person in the purple cloak. Judging from the fact that he was not in his town anymore meant that this must be this "Fiore" the figure spoke of. But know was not the time to be recalling events. Tsuna gazed nervously at the crowd. Among the sea of woman was a blonde woman. Tsuna found himself fidgeting in embarrassment under the woman's spaced out gaze. Quickly averting his gaze, Tsuna's eyes continue to scan the area. Strangely enough, he saw a young man with spiky…**PINK HAIR?!**

'_Okay t-that's pretty strange…'_ Tsuna thought. His hair reminded him of some character from an anime.

To the right of the strange haired man was a bipedal blue…CAT! Okay, okay, okay! Things were definitely weird; really, really weird. Well seeing the current situation he was in, Tsuna had to pick one of two options. Option 1: Ask them about his whereabouts. Or Tsuna's personal favorite, option 2: RUN LIKE HELL. As tempting as it was to choose the latter option, Tsuna knew it would be a bad idea seeing as he had NO idea of where to escape. Hesitantly, he stepped forward.

"Owww…" a strangled groan came from below, followed by movement under Tsuna's feet. Tsuna looked down to see his foot was currently pressed onto the dark blue hair of a nicely dressed man.

"HIIE!" Tsuna leapt back with a startled shriek. As the man slowly rose, the young Decimo was bowing down to him frantically. "I'msosorry,I'msosorry,I'msosorry!"

"It-it's alright…" the wealthy looking man reassured calmly, but the tick mark on his forehead said otherwise.

The sound of animalistic growls sent a deep chill down Tsuna's spine. Sweat leaking rapidly down his face, Tsuna's fearful gaze met the ravenous, blood thirsty eyes of the sea of women.

'_HIIEEE! They're gonna kill me!' _the tenth thought fearfully.

"N-now, now I'm sure this was all just an accident; Please calm down." the blue haired man quickly interjected, a nervous bead of sweat ran down his brow.

"ANYTHING THING FOR YOU MR. SALAMANDER!" the love blind girls chorused. Tsuna stared dumbfounded at how easily this "Salamander" person coxed the hungry females.

"Now I really should be on my way now." Salamander quickly said.

"PLEASE DON'T GOOO!" the women chorused in disappointment. With a snap of the finger, a pink magic circle formed around Salamander's hand.

"**Red Carpet!**" he chanted. Much to Tsuna"s surprise, a ring of pink flames ignited around the man's feet before shot into the air, pink fire trailing his feet.

"I'm having a party at my cruise ship tonight and you are all invited!" the blue haired man shouted as he fired of into the distance.

While the abundance of females headed off to their respective places, our young Vongola Tenth stood completely dumfounded. There was just no way... Did that man just use the Dying Will Flame. No, something about it didn't feel like at all like spirit energy. It felt more ….enchanting if anything. It was almost magical. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, the spikey pink haired boy the strange looking blue cat were right behind him.

"Who was that guy?" Tsuna jumped startled by the sudden voice. Turning around he saw that it was the strange looking duo. "That sure was some entrance you had there, names' Natsu by the way."

The blue bipedal cat climbed atop Natsu's hair. "this little fella here is my partner, Happy." Natsu chuckled petting Happy's head.

"Aye!" the feline cheered. Tsuna chuckled nervously.

"M-My name is Tsunayoshi S-Sawada, but p-please call me T-Tsuna" Tsuna stuttered.

"Tuna? Now that's a weird name." Natsu pondered while Happy's mouth watered at the thought of 'Tuna'.

"Huh..." Tsuna deadpanned. The sound of a girl speaking reached Tsuna's as he turned to spot a blonde haired woman walking towards his location.

"That guy sure was a creep." The blonde spoke. "Hey, thanks for the help out there, my names Lucy."

…

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

…

Tsuna was immensely confused right now. First, he was sent into a strange portal by the unidentified figure, to come crashing down onto a nicely dressed man and almost potentially mauled by a ravenous sea of estrogen. But now here he was sitting in a booth of a restaurant, with the rather well endowed blonde Lucy adjacent to him and the strange duo of Natsu and Happy who sat opposite of Tsuna. The spiky haired brunette took a sip of his steaming hot cup of espresso. He ordered his drink with the help of Lucy. Tsuna was introduced to the currency of this world, "Jewel". Well not exactly the jewels that he in mind but surprisingly, they looked almost exactly like Japanese currency. Tsuna stared absently at the small pond of steaming creamy brown liquid, until the voice of Lucy got his attention.

"So… your names Natsu, Happy…" She turned to the brunette "and Tsuna , right?"

All respective people nodded their heads in conformation. Tsuna gaped dumbfounded at the sight before his eyes. He watched as Natsu and Happy consumed their meal at a break neck pace, debris of their carnage flew haphazardly into the air, some even found their way into the Vongola heir's head of brown hair; which he quickly ran his hands through to remove the contents.

"Geez, just slow down a bit, stuff is flying everywhere…" The blonde mage sweatdropped as a bit of tomato sauce splashed upon her cheek. _'There goes the 1,000 Jewel I net with my charms.'_

Getting back on topic, Lucy spoke. "That guy Salamander was using a charm spell." She began. "It can attract people to you, even against their will."

Tsuna's ears twitched.

"Sale of it was banned years ago, though." Lucy's face contorted into a deep scowl. "What a creep, going that far just to be popular."

Tsuna listened silently to Lucy's explanation, taking it all in with a calm, neutral expression. Wellllll he would be… If it wasn't for the fact that he was inwardly LOSING HIS SHIT!

'_M-M-Magic?!'_ Tsuna shook slightly. _'Like wizards, witches and cauldrons magic? I thought that kind of stuff was all staged tricks.'_

A gear clicked in his brain. He remembered not long ago, the well dressed man Salamander had used an unnatural pink flame. While they resembled the Dying Will Flame, the energy it gave off was anything but. He couldn't explain the odd sensation he felt, but it was definitely a foreign feeling.

"Tsuna-kun…"

"GAH!" The brunette jumped in his seat, startled. He turned, his light brown eyes meeting with Lucy's concern filled dark brown orbs.

"I-Is something wrong?" Came her hesitant question.

"N-N-No, nothings wrongs over here!" Tsuna laughed weakly, waving his hands out front in a frantic manner. His sweating increased from the odd looks he received from the pink haired boy and blue cat.

Luckily for him, the blonde mage did not seem to press any further as she went back to her speech.

"Anyway, I broke free from the spell thanks to you guys barging in." Lucy smiled kindly. "So this is my thanks!"

"I see." Natsu nodded as he stuffed an octopus whole into his mouth.

"Believe it or not. I'm actually a wizard myself." Lucy said proudly.

"Oh yeah?"

"I haven't joined a guild yet, though."

"Oh, guilds are organizations where wizards gather to share information and find work." Lucy explained. "You can't be considered a full-time wizard unless you're in a guild."

"There are a lot of guilds all over the world, and it's supposed to be really tough to get into the popular ones." The girl squealed. "The one I want to join is filled with amazing wizards; Oh mu! I want to join it, but I bet it will be difficult."

"Uhh…" The three guys sweatdropped from Lucy's fangirlish behavior.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lucy blushed in embarrassment. "This wizarding talk must sound like gibberish to you guys, right?"

The blond mage rested her chin on her hands, a nostalgic look on her face. "But one day, I'm going to be a part of that guild!"

"Y-Yeah?" Natsu mumbled.

"You sure do like to talk." Happy commented, nibbling on his salmon.

The bipedal cat's remark went ignore by the blonde. "Come to think of it, it sounded like you two were looking for someone."

"Aye! Igneel!" Happy cheered as Natsu took a large bite out his pizza slice.

"We're here 'cause we heard a Salamander was coming to this town, but it turned out to be someone else." Nastu explained, disappointment evident in his tone.

"Yeah, he really didn't look like a Salamander at all." Happy said.

"A Salamander's a fire dragon, so we thought he'd be Igneel."

"What kind of person looks like a fire dragon?" Tsuna and Lucy sweatdropped in unison.

"He's not a person. Igneel **is** a dragon." Natsu corrected causally.

"Huh?" The brunette and blonde twitched, dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"He's an actual dragon!" Happy added.

The restaurant table went silent. The only sounds present were the clanking of dishes, the chatter of the other costumers and the sea gulls squaking happily as they flew by the windows.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD THERE BE A DRAGON IN THW MIDDLE OF TOWN?!" Lucy shouted.

A gasp of realization was the response from the rosy haired boy and blue cat.

"You just now realized that?!"

"Well I should be going. Enjoy your food." Lucy dug inside her red purse, pulling out the appropriate amount Jewel, she put the cash on the table and her way to the exit.

"U-Um, L-Lucy-san." Said girl's head snapped towards the voices owner. Tsuna look away from her eyes, a sudden nervousness took over.

"I-I just w-wanted to say, thank you paying for the food; It was very kind of you." Tsuna thanked giving her a genuine warm smile.

Lucy felt her cheeks heat slightly. "I-It's no big deal, it's the least I can do for you guys helping me out." She stammered.

"Well, I really didn't do anything…" Tsuna deadpanned but it when unnoticed by her as she continued on.

The waitress adjacent to the front door bowed respectfully to Lucy, giving her a friendly smile. "Thank you for visiting, come ag-GAH!"

Confused by the waitress' odd behavior, Lucy turned around only to gawk at the sight before her. Natsu and Happy were currently on their hands and knees, bowing their heads down in her direction.

"Thank you for the meal!" They shouted.

"S-Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" The blonde yelled, face beet red from embarrassment, the strange looks from the other costumer not making it any better. "It's okay! You helped me out, so now we're even!"

"We weren't trying to help her though…" Natsu muttered to Happy. Lucy faceplamed.

"Aye, I should feel indebted." The bipedal cat responded.

Tsuna observed their interaction with a sweatdrop. _'They sure are a lively bunch…'_ He chuckled weakly.

"I know!" Natsu smiled. Reaching into his robe, he pulled out a whiteboard. Written on it was Salamander's signature. "You can have this."

"NO WAY!" Lucy shouted distastefully.

…

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

…

A tired groan escaped the brunette's lips. Rubbing his sore eyelids, Tsuna's eyes cast up into the dark sky. It was night time in Hargeon Town and unfortunately, he STILL had no idea where to go. He remembered hours ago he gave his goodbyes to Natsu and his cat Happy, then went on his way. He didn't even ask for directions to a place to take shelter. Tsuna stopped walking as he neared a bench. Deciding he needed some rest, he took a seat. Tsuna sighed tiredly as he looked out into the town. As expected, townspeople were walking off to their own respective homes. His eyes cast to the right; he saw two dogs inside a cardboard box, huddled together sleeping soundly. He found the sight to be… adorable. The sound of voices near caught his ears. Turning, he saw three males; one with black hair, one with sliver and finally one with brown.

"S-So were should we go n-now?" The brown haired boy stuttered.

"I still haven't found a place for us to stay yet…" The sliver haired boy said thoughtfully.

The black haired boy put his arms around the shoulders of both in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find a place soon."

The sliver haired male glared at the raven haired boy as he chuckled. The brunette laughed weakly at his friend's enthusiasm.

Tsuna watched them as they disappeared into the distance, a look of nostalgia in his eyes. He wondered how his friends were doing. He chuckled quietly. Knowing them, they were probably searching for him frantically. As much as he didn't want to say it, he missed the crazy antics of his best friends. Sure they usually ended with him the hospital, but it did helped him to be more social in life. He chuckled to himself. Haru and Kyoko were probably especially worried about him.

"Kyoko-chan…" He muttered. "AH!"

He suddenly remembered something important. He frantically patted around his body. He sighed in relief when he felt something underneath his yellow shirt. Reaching under he pulled out the item he was desperately looking for. In his palm was good luck charm. It was blue in color, a cute tuna fish in the center, above was the kanji symbol for good luck. It was the charm Kyoko made for during The Ring Conflict before his fight with Xanxus. He smiled brightly at the charm remember all the good times they spent together. He griped it tightly.

'_I'll be back guys, I promise.'_ Tsuna vowed.

"Oh no!"

Tsuna looked up to see two apples roll to a stop in front of him. Quickly, he bent down, grabbing the red fruits. As he stood, he got a good look of the person. It was a young looking woman with long black hair. She wore a simple dress with a white apron over it; in her hands were a basket filled with apples.

"H-Here you go miss." Tsuna stuttered holding out the fallen items.

The young women smiled in thanks as she put the apples in the basket.

"Thank you for your help, umm…" The taller woman muttered putting a finger to chin.

"O-Oh! P-Please just call me Tsuna." He bowed quickly.

She giggled at his behavior, a sweet smile graced her face. Tsuna felt heat rise in cheeks. He couldn't help but notice how pretty this woman was. Plus, her reddish brown eyes were almost… mesmerizing.

"It's nice to meet you Tsuna-san, my name is Rei." Came her benign reply. "I don't think I've seen you in town before. Are you visiting?"

"Yes." Tsuna replied quickly. He had to be discreet about him being from a different world. If he just flat out told somebody about his situation, it would just cause more complications in the end.

"What town are you from?"

**Crap.** She had to ask that question… Tsuna fidgeted nervously.

"U-Umm…"

"Oh no!" Rei gasped suddenly. "I'm going to be late!"

She rushed by Tsuna but stopped shortly.

"I hope I get to see you again. Goodbye!" She bowed politely before running off into the distance.

The young Vongola sighed in relief. He silently thanked Kami for the save. He looked off into ocean. Nodding to himself, Tsuna knew what he had to do; He had to find Nastu and Happy. Suddenly, he heard a horn sound off in the distance. Tsuna let his curiosity get the best of him and walked in the direction of the sound.

…

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

…

Tsuna seemed to have found this towns' docks. Surprisingly, he saw a _very_ large boat parked near the boardwalk. What surprised him even more was the many women waiting in line to enter. From the formal dresses they all wore, there must be an event starting. His eyes cast to the right, he spotted two well-built guards. He gulped nervously; They were definitely intimidating.

Tsuna shook his head. No, he needed to get a closer look. His senses were telling him something was up. Crouching, he silently made his way towards the ship. Tsuna hid behind the large grey crate a couple feet away from the bouncers.

'_I have to find a way in some way.' _ He searched around his area for a way in.

"_HIE!_" Tsuna half shrieked, half whispered. The source of his fright was the rather **large** brown rat scampering by. He squeaked, quickly covering his mouth with both hands. His blood went cold the moment he heard the alerted grunts and approaching footsteps of the guards.

"Shit…" Tsuna cursed under his breath. His brown eyes frantically looked around for an escape. His eyes lit in relief; He found a vent opening on the side of the cruise ship and... It was open?

'_Convenient.' _He thought offhandedly.

Tsuna sprinted toward the vent, undeterred by the shout of the guards. He slipped inside, effectively avoiding the security. Tsuna clutched his beating chest, panting lightly. That was TOO close for comfort. Tsuna sighed tiredly, he really was missing home right now. But now wasn't the time to complain. He his face suddenly lost color. Ahead of him seemed to be an endless corridor of darkness. The young boss groaned and began to crawl into the darkness.

…

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

…

"We ate so much!" Natsu chuckled.

"Aye!" Happy agreed patting his full belly.

The duo stood behind the railing of the tall cliff-like structure. Over the rail, you could see all of the town houses in the distance, all illuminated by the glow of street lights and the many light windows.

"Say, is that the ship where that Salamander is having his party?" The blue cat inquired pointing out to the sea.

Natsu gazed outward, his eyes soon meet the large boat in motion, suddenly he double over.

"I… feel sick." Natsu groaned, the mere thought being inside that thing churned his stomach uncomfortably.

"Stop feeling nauseous just from the thought of it." Happy scolded.

"Look! Look over there! That's Mr. Salamander's boat!"

Natsu and Happy turned to see three women chating amongst themselves.

"Salamander?" One said obviously confused.

"You haven't heard." The other said in surprise. "The famous wizard salamander is in town."

"I heard he's a member of Fairy Tail." The third girl giggled with excitement.

The eyes of Natsu and Happy widended.

'_Fairy Tail?!'_ Natsu glared at boat in the distance. But… he suddenly felt sick again.

"Fairy Tail…" He growled, as his queasiness subsided.

…

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

…

"Uhh…"

Tsuna groaned in pain. His hands and knees were getting sore from the long trek through the passages. Plus, WHY were there so many branching pathways. Tsuna had hit many dead ends his way through. He sighed tiredly as he continued on.

"Now what was you name, sweetheart?"

Tsuna froze. That voice was familiar.

"L-Lucy…" His ears perked a bit at the feminine voice.

'_Lucy!' _Tsuna smiled. Finally someone he somewhat knew.

The brunette quietly shuffled over to the upcoming vent and peeked through. Sure enough, he found the person he was looking for. Through the thin bars he saw a modern dining room. Neat shelves and tables sat on a wood tiled floor. Paintings and other ornaments hung on the walls. But more important were the two figures within the space. Sitting on a red recliner chair was Lucy, clad in a formal red dress, an uncomfortable look on her features. The person who sat across from her was the sketchy man Salamander.

"Lucy was it? Such a lovely name~." He gave a flirtatious smile to the blonde, crossing his long legs over the chair he sat in.

"T-Thanks…" Lucy said, smile Tsuna could tell was forced played on her lips.

Salamander grabbed the wine bottle from the table between them, slowly pouring the contents into both of their glasses, he sat them down.

"Let's start with a toast." Tsuna watched with amazement as droplets of wine levitated into the air.

"Now, open your mouth and savor the jewel of red wine as they enter." He whispered.

'_**CREEEPY!'**_ Tsuna and Lucy thought in unison.

'_Be strong! You have to be strong.' _She repeated to herself.

What happened next startled and relived Tsuna at the same time. With a swift swipe of the hand, Lucy swatted away the wine droplets as it splashed to the floor.

"What's the big idea?" Lucy growled. "That was Sleep Magic you used."

'_Sleep Magic?'_ Tsuna thought confused. Then it clicked. He was trying to drug her! But why would he need to drug her? Tsuna sighed quietly, he had a feeling something was off about the drink, he was just glad the blonde had been alert.

Salamander rubbed his chin, a look of amusement on his face. "I'm impressed."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Lucy began. "I do want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your girlfriend."

"My, my you're a tough one." He chuckled.

He snapped his fingers. As if on cue, the tan curtain adjacent to them separated, revealing a group of large men; all carrying the sleeping bodies of the other female passengers.

"What's going on here?!" Lucy gasped.

"Welcome to my ship" Salamander grinned evilly. "You will behave yourself until we reach Bosco… girl."

"Bosco?!" Lucy scowled. "Wait! What about Fairy Tail?"

"Forget about that. You're our property now." He said.

"What?!" She turned her attention to the drugged bodies. "Then these girls are also…"

"Way to go Mr. Salamander!" A goon cheered. "Got us a big haul."

"Why you…" Lucy groped around her pocket in her dress, pulling out her rings of keys.

"Not so fast!" Salamander snickered. With a snap of his finger, a pink magic circle appeared before him. Lucy hissed in pain as a stream of pink fire grazed her hand, forcing her to let go of her keys. He swiftly caught it in his hand, observing the tools closely.

"Gatekeys… So you're a Celestial wizard, huh." The blue haired man inquired. "Only contracted holders can use this magic. So these are of no use to me."

With a grunt, he threw the keys out the window. Lucy gasped helplessly as she watched them submerge into the ocean.

Lucy felt her eyes water.

"I… can't believe a wizard in Fairy Tail would do something like this!"

She sniffled.

"Using magic for evil to fool people… You're the worst wizard there is!"

With hands and teeth clenched hard enough to draw blood, Tsuna glared in disdain at the fire wizard. Could someone be low enough to do something like this? The kind blonde girl who treated him to coffee was about to became a slave, a piece of property. Tsuna couldn't just sit here and do nothing! He_ wasn't_ going to sit here and do nothing. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He opened his mouth.

**HEY!**

All froze in place.

"What was that? Who's there!" Salamander yelled searching around for the culprit.

Just like that, all of the rage the young Decimo attained deflated like a balloon. He gasped, quickly clasping his hands over his mouth to avoid making another sound.

'_What the HELL am I doing?!' _He thought shaking slightly.

Salamander smirked as he noticed the vents shaking slightly. He aimed his palm at the poles supporting the vents. A pink glow came forth to his hand before fire spurred forth; Creating an explosive impact on the support beams.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise when she heard a girlish shriek as debris piled on the floor. That voice sounded… familiar. Suddenly a groan could be heard from within the wreckage.

"Me and my big mouth…" Lucy felt immense relief as the figure was revealed to be the spiky haired brunette she met in town.

"Tsuna-kun!" She exclaimed rushing to his side. Tsuna groaned in pain, rubbing his sore scalp.

"A-Are you okay, Lucy-san?" Tsuna said, tone laced with worry.

Lucy nodded. Her relived expression suddenly contorted into one of slight disturbance.

"Umm, what were you doing in the vents anyway?" The blonde questioned warily.

'_Crap!' _Tsuna thought. _'How can I tell her without sounding creepy?'_

"W-Well…"

"YOU!"

Both turned to meet the hard glare of Salamander.

"You're that brat who embarrassed me in town." He pointed an accusing finger at Tsuna. "I won't let you ruin this for me. Capture them now!"

Tsuna shot up quickly standing in front of Lucy protectively as Salamander's men began to close in.

"P-Please, I don't want to harm y-you guys." Tsuna pleaded desperately. His plea was ignored as they continued on.

Okay. Since that didn't work, it as time for plan B.

He would have to fight.

The young Vongola heir shoved his hand into the right pocket of his jeans. His hand fished around frantically until he felt something soft against his finger lips. A relived sigh escaped from lips.

He still had them.

Lucy looked over his shoulder, hoping that he had a plan to get them out of this situation. Tsuna retracted his hand.

Lucy's skin went pale.

In the boy's hands where a pair of white… MITTENS? The only thing that really stood out about the garment was the number 27 stitched in red on the top. Lucy stared at the brunette as if he had two heads.

"This isn't the time to play around!" She exclaimed exasperatedly.

Tsuna winced at her tone, he quickly slipped on the gloves. He glanced back at Lucy.

"Lucy-san" He started. "Please stand back."

The blonde did not know what he had planned, but she complied none the less and took a couple steps back. Tsuna nodded in thanks before turning his attention to the wall of thugs.

"Aww, look at his cute little mittens." Salamander laughed mockingly, his large posse joined in his mirth.

Tsuna took a deep breath. His body went completely still, slowly closing his eyes. Lucy watched in worry as Salamander's men got closer and closer.

'_Tsuna-kun, I hope you know what you're doing.' _The blonde thought.

Suddenly, a faint orange glow emitted from the gloves. It grew brighter and brighter, to the point that those within the room were forced to shield their eyes.

'_W-Wow. I-Is he a wizard too?' _Lucy thought surprised.

"Salamander." His voice had grown more calm and confident.

"W-What the hell is going on?" Salamander exclaimed, fear laced in his tone.

"I won't let you take Lucy or any of these women away." Tsuna vowed. "I'll be your opp-

**CRASH!**

**WHAM!**

An unforeseen force collided with Tsuna's head. He hit the ground with a thud. He groaned in pain, darkness began to surround his vision. He could faintly her Lucy yelling his name. The last thing he saw was a sandled foot step into his view.

Finally, blackness over took him.

…

A/N: Hey guys, CFX here. Finally got my computer fixed up, so I can finally continue this crossover. I'M REALLY, REALLY REALLLLLY SORRY ABOUT THE LOONNGG WAIT! I PROMISE this won't happen again. To make up for this, I will be rapidly producing chapters, so be ready for chapter 3 soon. I hope you all liked this chapter, please ask me any questions you have regarding the story, pairings or any other projects in progress.

Keep it real ya'll

CFX328


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

AN/ Hey guys CFX328 here with a new chapter for you. I'm real sorry for it being short but I wanted to spilt it up into two parts. The good thing about a shorter chapter is that the next one will come much faster. I also recently post a new story called "RWBY R" Check it out if you want to, it's first try on the "Humor" aspect. That's all I really wanted to say, so ON TO THE STORY! :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kateyoshi Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail

…

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

…

"Those fools in Fairy Tail have done it again."

The voice echoed from within the dark building. In the room, a number of nine figures stood in a large circle. Below their feet was a fairly large magic circle, radiating a faint teal light. The nine figures bodies were shrouded in darkness, making their appearance unknown.

"They destroyed half a port this time!" A male voice growled.

"Honestly, now" The figure stepped forward into the light revealing himself.

The man looked to be about twenty years old, due to the mature look and air about him. He had short light blue hair atop his head. He wore black shoes under black cotton pants. Over his black shirt, he wore an ornate white tunic with black outlines. But perhaps the feature that stood out the most was the red ornate tattoo above and under his right brown eye. An eerie smile played on his lips.

"I'm rather fond of those fools to be honest." The blue haired man stated.

"Yes, fools they are. But it is also a fact that they are a very capable lot." An elderly voice chimed in. "They are truly a quandary."

"We should simply let them be." The blue haired man chuckled. "The world would be a dull place without fools like them around."

…

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

…

"…Wa…u"

"Wak…p"

"Wake up…"

Tsuna groaned quietly upon hearing the soft voice. A child like coo escaped his lips, as he shifted comfortably on what he deduced to be a bed. A feminine giggle reached his ears, he swore he heard the woman mutter 'cute'. His mouth water slightly as the smell of bacon invaded his nostrils. Unconsciously, he reached his hand out to feel for something. His hands wrapped around something soft and round.

"Soft…" He muttered softly.

He gave an experimental squeeze.

The response was immediate. The sound of glass breaking and a startled scream echoed through his ears. Tsuna eyes shot open. His head craned over to his right. His face went pale.

He really wished he had never opened his eyes.

Standing over his bed was a young pale skinned woman. She had long wavy snow white hair, a length of hair held up by a black hair tie that pointed upwards. She had a pair of pale blue eyes and wore a red dress with pink frills. On her neck she adorned a blue raindrop shaped jewel, held together by a sliver chain.

A fierce streak of red danced on her cheeks, so red that her head could have resembled a tomato. An extremely embarrassed and mortified expression shown on her face. But that's not what Tsuna was paying attention too. His mind was more occupied on the fact that his left hand was now attached to swell of the woman's right breast.

**HHHHIIIIEEE!**

**THUD! CRASH!**

The young Vongola almost literally rocketed back. Unfortunately for him, sheets twisted around his legs, causing him to lose balance and stumble back… into brown drawers. The impact was… painful to say the least. Even more painful when he was then body slamed by the large brown object.

"Oh, no!" The weight on his body suddenly lifted.

He groaned, gazing up he saw the concerned expression of the white haired woman.

"Are you alright?"

He wanted to respond, but it proved to be a challenge. He felt like he was in a trance staring into her endless blue eyes. He suddenly blushed in embarrassment, remember to answer her concern.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine…" He stuttered, quickly sitting up.

A soft smile graced her lips. Tsuna blushed hard; this woman certainly had a natural beauty radiating off her. Much to his dismay, the snow hair woman noticed the color change.

"Do you have a fever?!" She exclaimed, face moving just a little too close for his comfort.

Tsuna look downwards to avoid her gaze, but was meet with something worse, MUCH WORSE. His brown orbs unintentionally landed on her ample chest, her cleavage more prominent with her bent down position.

And that was the last straw.

With a grunt, Tsuna collapsed to the floor; a stream of spurting blood from his nostrils trailed behind.

He fell unconscious.

…

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

…

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The Tenth sat on the side of bed, a drained look on his face. His body slouched tiredly, within his nose were two bloodied pieces of tissue.

"I-I'm fine, thank you for your concern…" Came his weak reply.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." The girl politely bowed. "My name is Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, you can call me Tsuna…" He introduced halfheartedly, due to not having fully recovered from his massive nosebleed.

"Well Tsuna-san, the master upstairs waiting for you." She pointed to the ornate wooden closet in the corner of the room. "Inside there are your clothes."

"My clothes?..." Tsuna repeated. He looked down at his body. To his surprise, his outfit that he wore coming to this place had be removed. Instead, he wore a gray t-shirt with matching sweatpants. But, he couldn't help but notice the slight rips and tears in the fabric.

"My apologies, it's a little tattered." Mirajane chuckled sheepishly.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I'll see you later, Tsuna-san"

And with that, Mirajane swiftly departed through the wood door.

Tsuna sighed, picked himself off the bed and made his way to the closet. Tugging the metal handle, the door creaked open. And just like he had expected, all of his belongings were there. His red jacket, yellow t-shirt, green cargo pants and white sneakers. Much to his relief, Kyoko's good luck charm was still in his pants.

Tsuna sighed to himself. He wondered how his family fared without him.

…

_**Sky of Fairy Tail**_

…

Now with his regular attire on, Tsuna made his way up the stairs. The strong stench of liquor hit his nostrils. He could also hear faint chatter and banter.

'_Alcohol?' _ Tsuna thought. _'Is there a party going on?'_

After one more step, he reached a door. Tsuna took a deep breath, a sudden nervousness came over him. His senses were flaring in a sign of danger. No, no need to be nervous…right? He quickly shook the feeling off, his brown eyes steeled in confidence. Hand twisting the door knob, he pushed the door open to what awaited him next.

"HHIIEE!" Tsuna fearfully ducked down. Well… more like stumbled to the floor. A shattering sound pounded in his ears. Quickly looking behind, he saw the remains of a beer bottle, brownish liquid spreading across the hard wood floor. He then heard shouting.

"Hey, asshole! Watch were you aim!"

To his dismay, a full on fist fight was going down. Alcohol bottles, chairs and even wooden tables flew haphazardly through the air. Not the mention the occasional airborne body. The Decimo frantically scratched his hair; this was too hectic for his tastes.

"Tsuna-san!"

Snapping out of his inner dilemma, his gaze met the snow haired woman Mirajane. She stood behind a counter, waving him over with a smile. With a small smile, he trekked over to her destination. Upon reaching it, he noticed the excess amount of alcohol and other goods behind the pale skinned girl.

"W-Wait, do you work here Mira-san." Tsuna hesitated in his question.

"Yep!" Mira replied cheerfully. "I'm a barmaid here and a member of Fairy Tail."

Tsuna blinked. Fairy Tail? Where had he heard that from? It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't figure it out. He jumped back slightly, Mirajane having moved her face too close.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"N-N-Nothings wrong over here!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically, blushing embarrassed.

Tsuna gulped, seeing her brows furrowed even further.

"…Okay." Her usual cheeriness returned. "Oh! You probably haven't eaten yet, have you?"

The young boss's eyes widened. "Mira-san I don't want to-

He stomach grumbled loudly.

"I'll take that as a no." She giggled amusedly. "I'll whip up something for you."

She walked back, disappearing into the kitchen. Tsuna slumped onto the chair; it was just one embarrassment after the other. But he was thankful for the hospitality. Though, something about Mirajane bothered him. How could she be so trusting of a _stranger_? For all she knew he could have been a spy or a hired hitman. Well… technically he IS a hitman… in training.

He shivered.

Thoughts of Reborn's intense "training sessions" came back to him. Lots of pain, sweat and tears.

MOSTLY pain… and tears.

"Hey, you."

Tsuna quickly turned around. Standing in front of him was a young male. He was shirtless, showing his muscular build. A dark blue tattoo of a wing lay on the right side of his toned chest. Around his neck was a strange chain necklace. The ornament was a sliver cross-like sword, a blue jewel held in the center. He had spiky black hair atop his head. Lastly, he wore black pants and matching shoes. Overall, he was pretty intimidating, especially the fact his eyes glared daggers at the brunette.

"Y-Yes…" Tsuna stuttered nervously.

"I haven't seen you around here before." His eyes narrowed. "You a new member here?"

"Y-Yes." Tsuna lied.

The black haired man's eyes narrowed more, his azure gaze peering into light brown. His mouth opened again.

**CRASH!**

The heir gasped as a bottle collided with the shirtless man's head, jerking his head forward. Concern washed over him as the man didn't move, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

Tsuna stuttered. "U-Umm…"

The shirtless man suddenly twisted around to the crowd, shattered bits of glass sliding off his body.

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?!"

The room went quiet.

Tsuna watched the man's dark blue eyes scanned over the confused crowd to find his assailant.

HAHAHAHA!

All turned to the voice of mirth.

Tsuna's eyes widened surprise.

Standing on a table dead in the center, was the pink haired boy he had met in town, Natsu. Adjacent to him, the Vongola also spotted the blue haired feline Happy. The cat seemed to be in its own world as he happily nibbled on a piece of fish. The pink haired boy seemed to be wearing different clothing than before.

Natsu's outfit consisted of a sleeveless gold trimmed black waistcoat, left open to expose his chest. On his lower body, he wore white knee-length trousers and black open toed sandals on his feet. On his right wrist, was a thick black wristband.

He bellowed loudly, pointing an empty beer bottle in the shirtless boy.

"That's for callin' me flame brain, you big popsicle!" Natsu laughed loudly.

"You bastard!" The dark haired boy growled.

He made his way to the laughing Natsu's direction but stopped short when he felt a finger poke at his back. He glanced back to meet eyes with the short brunette kid he talked to earlier.

"What." He growled.

"U-Umm, your clothes…" He said nervously pointing downwards.

Puzzled by the comment, he looked down his body. He gasped.

He realized he was only in his underpants.

"Shit!" He cursed embarrassed.

He glared at the rose haired boy, who sat snickering hysterically. With a shout he tackled Nastu, which in turn elicited the other male members into an all out brawl.

Tsuna sighed tiredly rubbing his temples.

Today was going to be stressful…

"Tsuna-san."

"Eh?" Tsuna turned to see Mirajane with a plate of food in hand. The meal included steak, green beans and mashed potatoes. In her other hand, a glass of water.

"Eat up." She smiled warmly setting the plate down in front of him, along with the water.

He nodded gratefully. He put both of his hands together in a sign of prayer.

"Itadakimasu!"

He began to dig into his meal. With a fork, he picked up a sliced piece of steak. Opening his mouth, he placed the beef inside, closed and chewed.

He froze.

'_T-T-This is…'_

His brown orbs glistened, literally tears running down his cheeks.

'_AMAZING!'_

Mirajane's cooking was simply divine. The taste of the meat was too good to describe in words. He dare say that her cooking rivaled that of his Mother's

"Mama…" Tsuna muttered feeling a twinge of sadness in his heart.

"Ah, it seems that you're finally awake."

"Huh?" Tsuna turned around.

But there seemed to be no one there.

"Uh, down here."

He complied gazing down.

His jaw went agape, his eyes went wide to the point that they would fall out of his sockets.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

"EH?!"

…

AN/ Did you like it? I hope you did, if not… I understand. Next chapter will be what everyone(Including me) was waiting. To see the shy Tsunayoshi go into badass mafia boss mode. I'm not gonna I'm kinda nervous about writing a fight scene. But I will do my damned best. Please REVIEW and give me constructive criticism. I love it when people give me their input on things and it will help me improve in my writing ability.

See ya'll later, CFX328


End file.
